starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Felucia/Leyendas
|sector=Sector Thanium |sistema=Sistema Felucia |coord=R-6 |soles=1: Felix |orbita=4 |lunas=2''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' |clase= Terrestre |diametro= 9.100 kilómetros |atmosfera=Tipo I y Tipo II (Complejo de Shu Mai) |clima= Caluroso y húmedo |gravedad=75% |distancia= |dia=34 horas estándar |año=231 días locales |especies=*Feluciano de la selva *Feluciano *Ave feluciana *Manta voladora feluciana *Destripador feluciano *Caracol feluciano *Babosa feluciana *Gelagrub *Yerdua escupe-veneno *Tee-muss |otrasespecies=*Gossam *Humano *Twi'lek *Acklay *Rancor *Toro Rancor *Rancor de la jungla *Sarlacc *Ithoriano |idioma=*Idioma gossam *Felucianés |poblacion=8,5 millones *90% Gossam *10 Otras especies *Número desconocido de felucianos |gentilicio=Feluciano |gobierno=*Corporativo *Gobernador imperial |terreno=Bosques de hongos |ciudades=*Kway Teow (capital) *Har Gau *Jiaozi *Niango |interes=*Centro de Detención Nigkoe *Complejo de Shu Mai *Lugar de Fuga *Antiguo Abismo *Cementerio Rancor |imports=*Productos de alta tecnología *Combustible *Bienes de consumo |exports=*Esclavos *Biotoxinas *Botánica exótica *Medicinas |afiliacion=*Felucianos *Gossam Courivers *Imperio de XimThe Essential Atlas *República Galáctica *Gremio de Comercio *Consorcio Zann *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Reductos Separatistas *Imperio Galáctico *Cártel Hutt *Nueva República *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Alianza Galáctica |nombre = Felucia}} Felucia originalmente conocido como Galuch era un planeta inhóspito, cubierto de vegetación, situado entre Thanium y Mossak, cerca de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Se convirtió en uno de los baluartes más importantes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Características geográficas thumb|left|Diversidad vegetal de las junglas de Felucia. Albergaba una gran diversidad de extrañísimas plantas, hongos y animales de apariencia de gelatina traslucida, así como plantas carnívoras. Cuando se iluminaba por la luz natural, el entorno resplandecía como un cristal multicolor. La mayor parte de su superficie estaba cubierta de un húmedo y fétido paisaje de bosques de hongos y su vida salvaje albergaba a los gelagrubs, a los acklays importados, y al gran sarlacc. Felucia tenía fuertes lazos con la Fuerza Viva, y por tanto, la flora y fauna del planeta, incluidos los felucianos, podían ser influenciados por la presencia de un usuario de la Fuerza más fuerte, ya fuese de lado oscuro como del luminoso. La mayoría de las plantas y animales de Felucia desarrollaron defensas especiales para protegerse unos de los otros, lo cual les hacía ser extremadamente hostiles a los extraños de otros planetas. Historia Comienzos Felucia fue un planeta muy difícil de colonizar debido a sus densos bosques y a sus criaturas. Fue colonizado por una especie llamada Gossams alrededor del año 40,000 ABY. Cuando los gossam trataron de colonizarlo, muchas plantas y animales agresivos trataron de defender el planeta, pero al final los gossam consiguieron unas pocas plazas en el planeta. Fue una de sus primeras colonias. Aunque era una de las menos pobladas, ya que sus vastas junglas de hongos probaron ser demasiado salvajes para albergar colonias gossam más grandes. Por tanto, el planeta llegó a poco más que un exótico mundo de retiro para los adinerados gossam junto con sus humildes sirvientes y labriegos. El planeta estaba totalmente controlado por el Gremio de Comercio aunque se encontró con oposición en pequeñas aldeas dispersadas en la vastedad de las junglas. Estas aldeas fueron el refugio de trabajadores desertores, criminales y enemigos del Gremio. Cuando los gossam colonizaron Felucia, la especie nativa feluciana emigró al subsuelo o hacia a los tupidos bosques, formando pequeñas aldeas. Si no todos, muchos de ellos eran sensibles a la Fuerza y tenían una relación comunitaria con el ecosistema del planeta. Guerras Clon left|thumb|200px|Una granja [[nysillin en Felucia]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Felucia se convirtió en el cuartel general del Gremio de Comercio que apoyaba a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Felucia sería un valioso miembro que sería incluido por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine como parte de la Tríada del Mal, junto con Mygeeto y Saleucami. El planeta fue atacado durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior. Después del primer ataque, 19 ABY, Barriss Offee y Zonder fueron apresados en el planeta. Aayla Secura tomó el Intrépido rumbo a Felucia para capturar a Shu Mai y rescatar a Barriss y Zonder; mientras tanto, los Separatistas comenzaron su ataque en Coruscant. thumb|left|200px|[[Soldado clon/Leyendas|Soldados clon sobre la superficie de Felucia.]] Con la ayuda de la padawan Ekria, Aayla rescató a Barriss y a Zonder del Centro de Detención Nikoe, resultando en una batalla de tierra en toda regla. Las fuerzas de la República asaltaron el recinto personal de Shu Mai, sin saber que Mai ya se había evacuado y estaba en Utapau. Los Jedi se infiltraron en el recinto, encontrándose que Mai se había ido, pero consiguieron desconectar por control remoto al ejército droide, permitiendo al Comandante Bly de las tropas clon adentrarse en las instalaciones, al mismo tiempo que el ''Mano Invisible'' se estrellaba en Coruscant. Desafortunadamente, el recinto estaba plagado de trampas que soltaron unas toxinas, matando a muchos clones. Los Jedi lograron escapar por muy poco antes de que toda la instalación estallara, pero muchos clones no lo consiguieron. La trampa también activo un programa de “pozos tóxicos”, para dejar al planeta inaprovechable para la República, liberaron un agente biológico altamente venenoso en las reservas de agua del sistema de distribución acuática natural de Felucia, que infectó todo el planeta en cuatro días. Shu Mai dejó allí a las tropas para fortificar la mayor instalación de tratamiento de aguas. Sabían que la única manera de evitar millones de muertes era controlar las instalaciones y contener la toxina. El Consejo Jedi envió a Stass Allie con refuerzos clon a Felucia. Stass dejó los refuerzos clon y al padawan Drake Lo'gaan en Felucia y después se dirigió a Saleucami. Las fuerzas de la República se dividieron en tres grupos, cada uno dirigido hacía una instalación diferente: Barriss, el Teniente Inc y el Teniente Barr fueron a Har Gau; Ekria, Zonder, Drake y el Teniente Galle a Jiaozi; y Aayla y el Comandante Bly a Niango. thumb|left|200px|Un [[AT-OT en uso sobre Felucia.]] Las fuerzas de Barriss derrotaron a la patrulla del Gremio de Comercio, a costa de la vida del teniente Inc. Barriss ordenó a las tropas del teniente Barr que la abandonaran y que fuesen a buscar al teniente Galle para les ayudara. Mientras tanto, el teniente Galle usó una retirada falsa para distraer a las fuerzas del Gremio de Comercio de las instalaciones en Jiaozi, en las que los padawan fueron capaces de infiltrarse. Ellos completaron su misión en Jiaozi cerrando las tuberías antes de que llegaran las toxinas, pero no consiguieron acceder a los controles de Niango y de Har Gau. Ekria se quedó perpleja cuando detectó un holograma encriptado de la Confederación proveniente de Coruscant y que estaba siendo recibido por Bly, no entendió que era Darth Sidious retransmitiendo la Orden 66. Ekria consiguió pinchar la cámara-clon que visualizaba las tropas de Bly y contempló Aayla, quien estaba en medio del silencio de la naturaleza salvaje en su camino junto con Bly y sus soldados clónicos hacia Niango. En un momento en que Aayla se distrajo mirando un ave nativa remontando el vuelo, fue acribillada por detrás por Bly y los demás clones. Simultáneamente, Barris estaba luchando sola, rodeada de droides. Para su alivio, vio al a los hombres del Teniente Galle que se apresuraban aparentemente a rescatarla, pero en vez de eso abrieron fuego sobre ella. Los padawan estaban horrorizados por el asesinato de Aayla, pero fueron capaces de desencriptar el mensaje y escucharon la Orden 66. Después oyeron un nuevo mensaje en los canales de la República desde Coruscant: «Llamada general a todos los Jedi. Les habla el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. La guerra ha terminado. Repito, la guerra ha terminado. Todos los Jedi deben regresar al Templo Jedi inmediatamente. Recibirán instrucciones a su llegada.» '' Entonces los padawan, revisaron la cámara de los clones y vieron que las tropas de Galle estaban a punto de entrar en el interior de las instalaciones Jiaozi para matarlos. Los padawan consiguieron escapar por muy poco. Pocos meses después de este hecho la Jedi Shaak Ti, se exilió a este planeta siendo perseguida por el Aprendiz de Darth Vader. Últimos acontecimientos Desde su derrota, los remanentes separatistas, incluyendo los refugiados gossam, encontraron refugio en pequeños enclaves entre la jungla de hongos, uniendo sus fuerzas con trabajadores fugitivos, bandidos y contrabandistas a los que antes persiguieron. Después de las Guerras Clon, el daño al ecosistema combinado con el dolor y sufrimiento que se sintió en el planeta, hizo que muchos de los felucianos sensibles a la Fuerza se tabaleasen al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Esto hizo que Felucia fuese un lugar aun más peligroso. El Imperio ocuparía Felucia algún tiempo antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Las fuerzas imperiales mantuvieron su presencia en Kway Teow principalmente para reunir esclavos gossam para exportar y para investigar agentes biológicos tomados de la diversa y abundante vida vegetal.. left|thumb|200px|El Señor del Crimen [[Tyber Zann con su ejército en el planeta.]] Durante la Gran Purga Jedi, Darth Vader envió a su aprendiz secreto Starkiller a Felucia para tratar con los sensibles a la Fuerza de allí. La Maestra Shaak Ti se había exiliado a este planeta para entrenar a la desconsolada padawan, Maris Brood y felucianos para combatir el Lado Oscuro. El Imperio inició operaciones en el planeta para eliminar a los nativos sensibles a la Fuerza y establecer un centro presidiario, de la cual, los agentes de Bail Prestor Organa rescataron al almirante Gilder Varth. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jabba Desilijic Tiure había enviado un holocrón Sith en el que él gastó la mitad de su riqueza a Felucia para ser vigilado por el Imperio, el cual, fue robado allí mismo por el Consorcio Zann. Fue por aquel entonces que Tyber Zann dirigió aquí un contingente de sus mercenarios del inframundo contra las fuerzas imperiales. Sin embargo, Zann fue capturado por los imperiales como parte de una trampa preparada por Jabba, aunque más tarde se escaparía. Entre bastidores left|thumb|200px|Paisaje de Felucia Felucia fue creado para [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]. Los primeros conceptos artísticos del planeta describían a un mundo de enormes plantas bulbosas que expedían mugre antigravitatoria al cielo, el cual más tarde acabó siendo el planeta Saleucami. En un principio se diseñó para la secuencia de inicio de planetas de la Confederación bajo el asalto de la República Galáctica, más tarde Felucia se utilizó durante el montaje de la escena de la Orden 66, sirviendo como el lugar de la muerte de Aayla Secura. Después del planeta fue explorado en publicaciones del Universo Expandido tales como el webstrip de Paul Ens Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune y en última instancia en el proyecto multimedia Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. El planeta ha aparecido en los videojuegos Star Wars: Battlefront II y Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption como escenario del campo de batalla. Con su historia expandida en The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide y The Essential Atlas, Felucia también ha aparecido en la Segunda Temporada de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie de televisión. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' * * * *''What Goes Up...'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Death Star'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fuentes thumb|right|200px|Otra vista de Felucia *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Official Game Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Insider 93'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares de Felucia Categoría:Planetas selváticos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes